S5N2 Saga
by silenthorror
Summary: In this Saga, The story is told by different points of view. This terrific horror details an amazing masterpiece at work.
1. part 1

**Part 1:_ S~_**

What lead to this. Me. A lonely 17 year old girl, Standing in the ashes of New York. A outbreak of a new virus S5N2 wiped out America in a matter of days. Anyway. I'm standing here, letting the grey colored ash settle on my black worn leather boots. Small parts of building, ash, smoke. whatever it was; collected in my blonde hair that was messily tied back.  
A rustling noise in a nearby building caught my ear. It wasn't the faint sound of the rustling that sent my into a small panic, It was the thought that it could be an infected. As I turned the corner I seen, my thought turned into reality. It was an olive colored man, snacking on a brunette woman's liver. I leaned against the cracked pillar that used to hold a ceiling and cheery people would sit under it and smoke but now, the ceiling is gone and the support pillars are worn thin. My elbow pads scrapped the cement, which alerted the mutated freak. Instead of using my bow, well wasting my arrows. I took off in full sprint, jumping over debris. I don't know why I was running, since the infected are particularly slow. My black bullet proof vest began to get heavy, I was out of breath and every little thing was taking a toll on my. I hunched over, grabbed my stomach and took in a deep breath. Killing the infected with my knife was out of the question. The blood of an infected is highly contagious, one drop bodily fluid in any open wound or mouth, eye etc, will kill you, turn you.

I took off again but my grey tank-top underneath the vest was caught on a metal rod which slowed me down a lot. I pulled it off and headed to the building that was actually completely intact. A large hotel would be my only shelter from these crazed assholes. I burst through the large metal doors and slam them closed behind me and stack anything I can find in front of them. Then I remind myself so I don't go crazy. My Name is Kaylie, I'm from England, I'm 17.

The headache that was kicking my skull finally subsided and i was soon at ease but the thought of infected somewhere in the hotel made my head furiously pound again. I walked to the front desk and sat in the blue rolling chair. Dust filled the dry air and my lungs heaved in disgust, what a horrible intake of oxygen.  
Three months ago, London was evacuated to Russia and America. When our flight landed in New York, hell broke loose. One person bit another, that person bit another person, and endless chain of killing and turning into a mindless zombie type thing. As the virus broke through the containment zones, people were forced to flee to other states which made the infection spread across the U.S.

I was in mid sleep when screams awoke me. Infected at the door, a group maybe 10 of them, beating their fists into the wooden door that surely wouldn't hold them back for long. I took off up to the stairs that once had a red carpet the flowed down to the floor, now it's damp, lifeless, colorless and tore to no recognition. As i reached the top step, the unthinkable happened. My foot fell through the step, cutting my leg terribly. The infected were in, my leg was stuck. This was definitely the end for me.  
With a loud scream and a tug, my leg was free and I hobbled up another flight of stairs, the infected slowly following behind. A man from out of nowhere stopped me in my tracks. "I...I'm not infected" I said. barely getting the words out. He was dressed in a swat uniform and had a nightstick in his left hand, ready to bash my head to a pulp.

He took my hand an drug me into his room and I instantly fell onto the couch. He looked out the peep-hole in the door, the infected passed by and headed for the next floor. I looked around, he had electric, running water and I Am Legend was playing on his T.V.  
"I sound proofed the room" he said, taking off his mask. "And the electric?" "Generator" he replied. He looked to be in his forties. "Names Bill" He held out his hand and gave me a reassuring smile. "Kaylie" I slowly pulled up my shredded pants leg, letting out whimpers to ease the pain. "Looks Bad" He said as I reached for medical supplies in my knapsack. I took out a roll of gauze and wrapped it tight around the wound. "Ah Fuck!" I couldn't hold the words back. The pain was unbearable.

"Need Help?" I looked at him with a look that could kill a cat. He backed away. "Okay. How bout a drink?" He asked. " I have plenty of water in my bag" I replied. I stood from the couch "Look. I didn't need your help back there. I work better alone anyway" I started to walk out but he stood in front of me.  
"Bullshit. You did need my help, don't play the badass here, we both know you're not". I sighed and sat back down on the couch, he was right. I tried acting like a badass, but that's just me I guess.  
"Look. I'm only asking you stay one night with me. Just so your wound can heal a little" He said. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, one night and I'm gone. Early in the morning"  
He didn't object, he simply shook his head in agreement and walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of scotch. "Drinking at a time like this?"  
"What better time?" He asked. A smile crossed my face, It's been a while since that happened.


	2. part 2

**PART 2:** _5~_

It was reaching 5:00 o'clock in the morning, I could feel my heartbeat in my leg. I collected my stuff and slowly walked out of the hotel room. My back was stiff from sleeping on the hard as rock couch. "Going so soon?" Bill asked. I stared at him as he puffed on a cigarette  
"I told you I was leaving early" He grabbed my arm. "Let me go!" I screamed. His grip got tighter so I pulled the knife out of my left boot and stabbed his gut, that wasn't the best idea. He fell over the ledge, dragging me along with him. My body hit the floor, for a moment I lied there, wondering if I was paralyzed. I rolled onto my stomach, pushed myself off the floor, grabbed my stuff and walked out the door that was pushed down by the infected. As I stepped foot onto the asphalt, a number of people emerged from their hiding places, they had Bows, Guns, Clean clothes. That's when I realized, the 400 people standing in front of me were from the place, the place that the infection hasn't reached. Nome, Alaska. And they were here for me.

A man slowly walked up to me. "Kaylie?". I was shocked that he knew my name. "Ben sent us". My father. He's alive!  
"My name is Dillion and these are Alaska's troops" He grabbed my hand and shook it. His hands were firm and his face was slim and handsome. "Why so many people?" I asked. He looked back at them. "We work better in numbers". I rolled my eyes. "You die faster in numbers, they'll slow you down"  
He held his hand up to hush the talking. "Do you hear that?" he asked me. I did hear it. The sound of helicopters in the distance, getting closer and closer, a rescue? no way. This was much more than a rescue. Suddenly, bullets came out of nowhere, spraying blood on the dirty, ashy, road.  
The troops started to scatter. Military, they went rogue after the outbreak, their job was to cleanse, kill everything. The Military was slaughtering the troops from Alaska.  
"Troops!" Dillion screamed "Hit em with everything you got". A whole team of 100 pulled back their bow strings and launched arrows into the oncoming Military. I took the small scorpion machine gun from Dillion and fired away. We thought we were winning until the helicopters showed up and shot rockets into the the middle of the road, which killed half of the troops.

The helicopters started shooting the hotel and my thought was to scram before I get smashed. Dillion grabbed my hand and swung me out into the crowd of troops, military, helicopters, and infected. The hotel crumbled behind me, killing the handsome man and throwing ruble onto the road, smashing people in it's path.  
The troops were a complete failure. I was right, I work better alone. Dillion and his troops were slaughtered by the Military, their job was complete. They packed up, got on their Helicopters and left.

It was time for me to take flight and leave, head to Alaska, meet up with my father. The problem was, I needed a boat or plane to get there, and that was hard to come by now days.  
I have 5 days till the next cleansing, I needed away out of New York, and fast. The George Washington bridge was out of the question. Since it was bombed along with the Brooklyn and Manhattan Bridge. The tunnels are my only option.

Clark Street Tunnel. That's where I'm Headed. It should take a day on foot, from where I'm at right now.  
I slid against a large brick wall, tracing my fingers in the cracks of the worn brown blocks. At the corners I would peak around, make sure it was clear and continue with my walk. There wasn't really a lot of infected during the day, that's why I needed shelter, quick. It was getting darker with each step I took.


	3. part 3

**PART 3: N~**

The tunnel. The only way out. I wrapped an old cloth around a stick, dumped flammable liquid on it and lit it on fire. I wasn't to sad about the death of Dillion and his troops, I've learned to overcome mass slaughterings, since I've seen them many times before. The train station was a little bit intact but ruble from the ceiling littered the ground. I jumped down to the tracks, the ground wet with seepage from the ground above.  
My trek through the tunnel began to get worse, running into infected, climbing over ruble. It was definitely taking a toll on my body, since I haven't ate in two days.  
My body finally broke down. I fell to my knees, gasping for air, sweat pouring from my forehead. I crawled over to the wall and leaned against it.

"Looking pretty rough" A voice called out. It sounded so familiar. Of course. Dillion.  
I think it was the loss of my mind that willed me to run up and hug him, he was tall and skinny, 6 foot 4 inches to be exact. I suddenly felt sick and decided I'd fall to the ground but Dillion caught me, the dim light from the dancing flames made a twinkle in his eyes, for about a minute, we had awkward eye contact. After he let me go, he reached into his bag and handed me an apple and a bottle of water.

"How long since you ate?" He asked.  
"Two, maybe three days" His eyes widened. "Eat up" He smiled and gave me another apple.  
"What happened, anymore troops?" "Four of them came with me, then the military got em"  
"How'd you manage to escape?" I asked curiously.  
"Troops dug me out from the ruble" He started a fire and sat beside me.  
Troops...His troops...Murdered in front of him.  
"I Would've came back for you" He looked at me and bit into an apple. "I don't blame you for not, you did what you had to do...flee" He said. I started at the ground and fiddled with a stick.

It was turning 4:00am. I guess I had fallen asleep on Dillion because when I woke up, I was laying on his chest and his arms were wrapped around me. A gust of cold wind blew out the flames. "Dillion!" I yelled. "Dillion!" I shook him. "The tides are coming!"  
He jumped up faster than I could and pulled me to my feet, then he put me on his back. "What?" I asked in confusion. "You're still weak, I'll carry you" I didn't object.

"Climb!" He screamed. He put me down and pointed to the rusty ladder. I climbed, pushed the lid off the exit and rolled onto the dirty, cracked road. "Dillion!" I screamed, There was no reply. "Dillion!" I screamed again. The water got to him before he could escape.  
Just as I was about to give up, Dillion emerged from the tunnel, soaking wet and unscathed. He knelt down on the road beside me. I pressed my lips against his and ran my fingers through his shaggy wet hair. We were the only two souls on the road, maybe even in the city. "I thought you were gone" I said, pulling away from him. "Eh. The water was only a minor setback" He smiled and touched my cheek.  
He stood and held out his hand "Let's go, before the infected know we're here" I took his hand and he slowly pulled me up. "To Alaska?" I asked. "Yeah. To Alaska"

Just in 10 minutes, we were running for our lives. After the water subsided, the infected made their way through the tunnel. We found ourselves hopelessly outnumbered and and standing on the Brooklyn Bridge. Behind us was a large hole that separated us from the other side. Below us, water. "Jump" Dillion said. "You can make it"  
"Into the water?" I asked, panicking. "No, The other side of the Bridge. I've seen how far you can jump, you can make it"  
"What about you?" "I'll be fine" He kissed me and ran into the oncoming infected. It started raining heavily, drenching me and blinding my view of Dillion. I turned and face the other part of the bridge, stepped back and made a running jump.

I landed on the piece of metal that was just big enough for me to stand on. I made my way to the asphalt inch by inch, keeping my balance. I place one foot on the Bridge and the metal fell into the ocean below. I leaned over, taking in large breaths of air. A large bolt of lightning hit a support beam that held the remainders of the Bridge. Behind me was horror. The road falling to pieces. "Shit" I said to myself. I had a head-start so I took it to advantage and ran for land. My heart raced, I could see it. The Buildings, the road. My dreams were crushed when a large beam fell in front of me, breaking the ground I was on, making me Plummet to the icy cold water below.


	4. part 4 (finale)

**Part 4: 2~**

I bobbed around in the water, dodging falling bridge. A sharp Iron Bar shot into the water, cutting my arm horribly. I swam over to a nearby beach and dragged my lifeless body ashore.  
I rolled onto my back and stared at the half that Dillion was on, wondering if he was still alive.  
My name is Kaylie. I'm 17. I'm from London.  
But that doesn't work and I break down and start balling my eyes out, slapping my hands over my face while the rain pours endlessly. I remove my hands from my face and lean up to the sound of a helicopter hovering above me. A man throws down a black rope ladder and signals me to get on. This was my salvation, my savior. My hands grasp the rope and I began to climb.  
Then I wake up. Still laying on the cold wet sand; blood seeping from my arm. Infection has set in, the rusty Iron Bar was coated with all kinds of germs. I might just lose my arm if not treated right away.  
I took some medicine out of my bag, dug my finger into the cold gel. I slowly reached my wound and spread the gel.  
"Ah!" I whimpered. The medicine stung like a Bitch, but it had to be done. I grabbed some gauze and wrapped it around my arm then fell back onto the ground.

A firework littered the sky and that's when I realized, Dillion was alive. A man blocked my view of the night sky. I stood and looked at him in shock. wrapped around his gut was white cloth, in his mouth, a cigarette. "You again?" I said quietly. "Miss me?" "No, you're a creepy old perv" He smirked.  
"Why aren't you dead?" I ask, Knowing why, I missed all the vital organs and simply cut into his fat.  
He didn't respond, he just looked at me with a dumb expression on his face. Then from out of nowhere, he pulled out a knife and slashed it across my forehead then across my cheek. I held my face in pain. He laughed a horrible laugh and grabbed his stomach. Like a Jolly Bastard.  
I slung my hand at his neck, constricting his airways. He bent over, catching his breath. I took that to advantage and kneed him in the top of his head, which sent him flying back onto the ground. He stood and threw a few punches at me, missing each time. Now was my chance. I rolled between his legs, slowly stood up behind him and wrapped my left arm around his throat and my right hand around his head. He violent shook around so I decided to put him out of his misery. I turned his head to the right until I heard the snap of his neck, then I slowly let him drop to the ground, pulling off his necklace in the process.

This is not who I used to be. I was a fun girl before the outbreak, I was lovable. But I guess that had to change, lovable and fun girls don't make it through the Apocalypse. My mother, killed in front of me. My brother, taken by the military, probably dead, it's best if he is dead, my dad, well he ran out when things got tough.  
I just stood there, watching the waves crash against ruble in the water.  
I make my way to the road that leads to the bridge, running into Dillion along the way. I eyeballed him then pulled him into a warm embrace.  
"Dillion"  
"Kaylie" He replied softly. Then he examined the cuts on my face. "What happened?" He asked. "A man tried to kill me" I chuckled at the thought, I mean, what man hasn't tried to kill me. I could tell Dillion was thinking the same thing too, a smile broke out at the corner of his mouth.  
Something wasn't right. The wind started blowing and the clouds began moving away, reveling a helicopter. It slowly landed. Then a white door opened and out walked a blonde headed woman, her hair tied in a pony tail, she was wearing a dark purple skin tight suit and something that looked like a spider was attached to her chest.  
Dillion looked at me then at The woman.  
"My name is Jill. I'm the leader of the Military. My orders were to find you and terminate you"  
Again, Dillion and I looked at each other. What the hell is going on?


	5. Annihilation (part 5)

**Annihilation  
PART 5~**

****London, England. 2014. 2:00pm.  
I took the train, as usual, crossed the Isle Of Dogs and stopped at Third Station. As heard on TV and announced on the News, evacuations were being held at Airports, Schools and Churches. The gruesome virus broke out in a small village West of London then spread inland causing mass panic.  
I met up with my sister, Kaylie. She was waiting in the lobby of the Airport, Her curly blonde hair was neatly placed in her multi colored beanie. She wrapped her arms around me. "Jill... Don't leave me" She said as she choked back tears. "I won't Kay. I won't" A flood of people came running into the lobby, ripping Kaylie and I apart. "Kaylie!" I screamed, all I could see was faint tear-filled eyes, being drug to who knows where.  
"The virus!" A dirty, nasty woman yelled. She grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "The virus is in the building!" She yelled again. I gazed at her as a tall man came up and bit a chunk out of her neck. She fell to the floor, convulsing, twitching, rolling around. "Are you ok?" I asked. She stood with her back towards me.  
"Hello?" She turned around, blood dripped from her mouth and her fingers curled in bone-breaking positions. She made a horrible screeching noise then I panicked and ran for the huge metal door tat read _Exit_. I swung open the door and was instantly blinded by a flashlight.  
"Infected!?" "No!" I screamed back at the man. He pushed me into a helicopter. "We don't have time to sit around!"  
I looked at the girl in front of me. "The military is taking us to a Refugee camp outside of Manchester" For the hour long flight, the girl was silent.

We landed about 20 miles outside of the Great Manchester, which was burning to the ground. There was 10 large green tents, each with a fence around them.  
All the refugees had to walk through a scanner and put something on their chest. "It keeps the virus away" The lady sitting at the desk said. It was my turn. I walked through the scanner, grabbed the spider looking device and laid it on my chest. 6 needles pierced my skin and cool liquid entered my body. It made me dizzy and I almost lost my balance but a man grabbed me. "Jill.." He said. I would've rather fallen on the ground. "Richard..." I hated this man with a burning passion. My body went cold and I suddenly forgot who the man was. "Where's your sister" I looked at him, confused. "Kaylie...your sister" I shook my head. "Don't know her and I sure as hell don't know you"  
He looked at me in disgust and got a spider.  
3 Months have passed.  
"Sargent Valentine, we need you at a meeting"  
I walked into another tent where a woman stood and military officials gathered around. She turned on the projector and pointed to the screen. "This is Dillion Hale, leader of the Alaskan troops, he is in New York, trying to find Kaylie Valentine. The key to stopping the Military" She pointed her stick at the sitting Military members "You'll take out Dillion and the troops" Their spiders started glowing bright red, they suddenly stood up straight and marched out in an orderly fashioned. "Jill" she handed me a skin tight purple suit. I put it on and tied my blonde hair back into a pony-tail. "You will hunt down Kaylie and kill her"  
my spider turned on and my back stiffened up.  
"Kill Kaylie" I said to myself.


	6. Annihilation (Part 6)

**ANNIHILATION **

**PART 6~**

So yeah. I guess you just found out the shocking truth about Jill being my sister and all... But why don't we go back a little. Why don't I remember?

After being trampled on by rude bystanders and pushed around by Military, I found myself wandering around the edge of London. Pulling and tugging on the spider that drained my memories every few minutes. School, where'd I go to school at? Mom? oh what was her name? Sister? Jane... Julia...Sarah?  
The spider would not come off, it was stuck.  
I met a survivor of the airport outbreak, her name was Carla. She was hiding in the Capitol building. I only went their because I looked for a bit of hope, Government officials would be there, Police would be there, Help would be there. But there was nothing, just Carla, with the same idea. It was crazy how fast the virus wiped out London, it was maybe about 4 hours. 4 Hours and there was nothing left. I made a makeshift weapon out of a lead-pipe and handed it to the girl. "Hit the device on my chest" I said to her. Her bottom lip trembled "I Don't wanna kill you" She grasped her hands around the pipe. "Just hit the spider...I'll be fine" She lifted the pipe over her head and swung at the spider on my chest. The Device cracked and each of the needles released out of my skin, letting the spider fall to the ground. I took the pipe and hit it, over and over until it was finally in pieces.

Carla leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. "You okay?" I asked her.  
"Warn out" She replied. Was this girl infected? I had to separate myself from her. I wrote a note, laid it beside her when she was asleep and walked out of the building, not before collecting supplies. A pistol, a ton of medical supplies, food, water, rope, whatever I could find. Save ammo, make a bow. I found a bendable sliver of wood, bent it and tied the rope around both ends then I tested it. Pulling it back, observing the string, checking for breaks in the wood, nothing wrong, seems good. I put it around my shoulder and weaved some arrows. Alright, everything is set. Carla told me earlier that there was one last airport left and they were heading for America, so thats where i'm going and if she doesn't make it there, that's not my problem.

Ah, at last. The airport was burning to the ground. In the distance was a male, waving me down. "Girl!" He yelled "Over here! Hurry" I ran to him and he hurried me along through the terminal and into the plane. There was about 40 people, relaxed in their chairs. The pilots voice cracked over the speakers. "Seat belts on. And as you can see, the runway is falling apart" And he was right. The runway was a bridge, which The military shot rockets at. The Plane started speeding down the runway. Large explosions made the bridge break faster. We started falling, the road was completely gone and we were falling towards the ocean until the pilot pulled back on the throttle and we were up in the air, heading for America. New York to be exact.  
When we reached New York, we were unexpectedly shot down from the sky, by the military. We crashed into a large building, taking a wing off the left side. Then we crashed into the road, the back of the plane going sideways and taking out a few houses. The right wing was finally gone, half the people on the plane were dead, some knocked out. Me, I was being thrashed around, my head was slammed up against the small window, my belt broke, throwing me into the isle, then we hit the ground, which made me fly up, hitting the ceiling. Surprisingly I was still conscious and I managed to drag my lifeless body out of the burning plane.

3 Months Have Passed and I found myself standing on the ashes on the plane that once came from my hometown. My boots crunched the bones under my feet. These used to be people I knew, people I went to school with.  
This is what lead to me standing on the ashes of New York.


	7. Annihilation (part 7)

** ANNIHILATION**

**PART 7 ~**

"Kaylie!" Dillion yelled, pulling me out of the line of fire. "I remember!" I screamed. "Jill...I think she's my sister!"  
Something landed in front of us, an electric grenade. It blew up, sucking us inward then it through us apart. Me landing in the sand, Dillion, crashed up against the helicopter. Electric needles were stuck in my arm and they burned like fire. I dug the bugs out of my arm, I looked up to the sky and let the drops of water hit my face. I walked around the helicopter, snuck up behind Jill and wrapped my arms around her neck. She grabbed my arms and through me over her shoulder, slamming my body onto the ground. I rolled out of her way and jumped back to my feet. I pulled my knife out and swung at her, missing every time. She grabbed my hand and twisted it until the knife fell from my hand. She kicked my chest, knocking the wind out of me then her hand grasped around my neck and she lifted me up a few inches under the helicopter blades. I noticed a needle still in my arm, I used the edge of my scalpel and sliced my skin open to retrieve the needle. I ripped it out of my arm and stabbed it into Jill's spider, it singed and smoked then the spider's arms released out of her chest. I swung my fist, hitting the side of her face, making her fall to the ground, unconscious.

Dillion and I drug Jill onto the Helicopter and laid her on a table. "You're safe" I whispered to her. I guess it was true, we were safe, for the time being. I went up to the front with Dillion and sat in the seat beside him. "She's fine...Her memories will come back" I said to him.  
"Sure she's your sister?" "Yeah" I replied "We got split up in London"  
Soon Jill would remember who I was, I walked back into the room she was in and found her sitting up, leaning forward. "Kaylie" She said, walking towards me then pulling me into a hug. I felt whole again, having my sister back.

We stood over a large table in the helicopter, examining the spider "We could rewire them" I suggested. "How?" Jill asked. "I don't know, we'll figure it out"  
"If we could rewire these... We could take back the world" She said. I heaved forward, hitting my chin on the table, I rubbed the pain away and lifted Jill off the floor. We flew through a patch of clouds and into a full blown fire fight between Military and Rebels. Planes everywhere, people on the ground, explosions and gun fire.. So far, it looked like the Rebels were in the lead. We landed the helicopter and instantly the Rebels were surrounding us. We were ordered out of the Copter. "Sgt. Jill Valentine" She said, A dark skinned man appeared from the crowd of dirty warriors. "You'll help us?" He asked. "We will" Jill replied.  
We told the Rebels our plan and they agreed with the idea. We were assigned a new person to our team, Her name was Lara, she was wearing a dirty tank-top and brown pants with light brown boots, her weapons, a Bow, and ice pick, and a shotgun. Her brown hair was flowing in the wind, exposing her face, which was battered and cut up. Her lips came apart and the words were. "Let's slaughter the Military"


	8. Annihilation (part 8)

**\]ANNIHILATION**

**PART 8 ~**

Our Helicopter took off into the air. Lara grasped onto the wobbly handle above her and took in a deep breath. "Never liked flying" She said softly. He sharp blue eyes locked on the planes outside, hovering, shooting. She told us she wasn't used to the killing but the scars on her face said otherwise. The pilot blurted out "So, Lara...How many people have you killed?" She stiffened up. "Don't answer that" I said to her, But she blew off my words and said "Three...and...a boy" She slid down the wall till she hit the floor and tucked her knees up to her chin. The a bullet flew through the windshield and killed the pilot, sending us spiraling down to earth. Lara slammed up against her seat and buckled herself in, The rest of us did the same, then we prepared for the worst. Everything was in slow-motion, Lara's eyes were shut tight and her head was being thrashed around, Jill's hands held the straps and Dillion pushed his body against his seat.  
I blinked and were were all scattered along the ground, the plane burning all around us. I eyeballed Lara and and crawled over to her, a pipe was protruding out of her side. "I...I'm...Ok" She said, I shook my head in disagreement. She started crying and looked to her left. It was Jill, laying there, burning, flames engulfed her body and Dillion came out of nowhere and patted the flames out. "Close your eyes" I said to Lara "Count to five" Before she got to five, I wrapped my hands around the metal and yanked it out. She let out a large scream then clasped her hand to the wound.

I ran over to Jill and slowly picked her up "Jill" I said, brushing her hair back. The flames didn't kill her, the shard of glass that severed her jugular vein killed her. I laid her back on the ground and covered her up with my coat. Lara slowly made her way towards Dillion and I. "We need to find something... Anticipated.. morphine...bandages..." Her British voice was shaky and scared. Lara was correct, we were all hurt and broken and in terrible need of medicine, Lara needed it the most cause of her bleeding wound on her side.  
She walked over to the crash site and dug around for medical supplies "Nothing!" She yelled to us. "Dillion" He saw the fear in my eyes. "Right now we're dead" "Shit!" He replied, "The radio is blown to hell" Lara interrupted. She pulled out a GPS from her back pocket "According to this, there should be a radio tower nearby" And she was right, in the distance a large tower blinked with red lights "I can do this" Lara said. "Lara no!" "It's miles away!" Dillion yelled  
"That's not gonna stop me"  
"Lara...That tower has to be surrounded by the Military, you'll get murdered" Dillion and I looked at each other. We knew what we had to do, protect Lara, get to the tower.  
We made it to an old parking-lot and hot-wired a Mustang then drove off down the lonely road. "We'll go in firing away" Dillion suggested "Get to the tower or die trying" I said, pulling my journal from my bag and handing it to Lara, She looked at me in shock, then took it into her shaky hands.


	9. Annihilation (part 9 finale)

**ANNIHILATION**

**Part 9~**

**Lara**

Kaylie handed me her book, I was in shock. "Why?" I asked. "Live on...tell our story" I just figured out what the plan was, sacrifice.  
We slammed through the metal gate, running over anyone in our way, the back window rolled down on Kaylie's side and she shot her machine gun at the armed men. Dillion stopped a few feet from the tower and screamed for me to get out of the car. "Lara climb, we'll stay behind"  
I climbed to the first platform and reluctantly rolled onto my side. The second set of ladders was missing a few bars, requiring me to jump to the first rust iron piece, tearing open my wound more in the process. I placed one hand on the second bar and pulled my body up to where I could firmly place my boots on. Flurries scattered the air as I got higher up the tower. Finally I reached the top and grasped onto the large metal box, not wanting to look down. I grabbed the phone and dialed in the station. "Hello!?" I screamed, there was no reply "Fuck! base come in!" Still no reply "Kent, you bastard, It's Lara!" His voice finally broke the silence. "Lara where are you?" "I don't know, our plane crashed, i'm at a radio tower" I explained. "we're tracking you right now...Dillion and Kaylie?"  
"Most likely dead, and Jill, she died in the crash"  
I hung up the phone and slid down the ladder to the first platform. I looked over the edge and seen them, Dillion, Kaylie... Dead. My shotgun, Pick-axe, bow and pistol were my only weapons and I was gonna use them to my advantage. Lucky me, I lost all my arrows but one in the crash. I lit the tip of the arrow on fire and aimed at a pile of gas tanks then let it free, The wall blew to shit and a smile covered my bloody face, the military stood at the wall, scratching their heads dumbly.

I jumped down to Kaylie and Dillion's body, they were for sure dead, I knelt down and traced my fingers across her eyes, shutting them, putting her at peace. I pulled out my shotgun and blasted the military to shreds, I was about done but the stock of a machine gun bashed me in the temple, the only thing I remember is being drug by a man in a black suit over some remains of rebels. I awoke with my arms tied up and my weapons on a stool near a torch that lightly dimmed the room. I somehow got one hand free and pulled a knife from my back pocket then cut the rope free from my waist, which left me hanging by my right and, pulling my wrist out of place. I fell to the ground and held my hand in pain then crawled over to my weapons and out them all back on me. I seen an orange walkie-talkie on the ground, I picked it up and pressed it to my mouth. "Kent" I said softly. "Lara? where are you?" He replied. "I'm in a cave or tunnel of some sort" I put the walkie-talkie in my back pocket and looked for a way out. There wasn't a way out, but there was a small pipe that was filled with water, I'm not a good swimmer but it was flowing, which means a way out. I slowly got deeper into the freezing water and submerged into the pipe. It was tight, there was no room to move my arms so all my swimming was done by my legs. I began to lose oxygen and tried to find an air bubble or something, but there wasn't anything, until a hand reached out and grabbed me and pulled me out into the daylight, it was blinding and comforting, seeing Kent's face. But then I was shot and I knew something was wrong...

I woke up... wet and cold, laying on a pile of bones...I had lost my breath and washed up somewhere in the tunnel. I looked into the dancing flames, watching it flicker in the wind. It was free from harm, just like I wish to be but it's over.


	10. Eradication (part 10)

**ERADICATION  
Part 1~**

I tried to find a way out of this place, swinging the torch around, looking for any small openings, still none. I turned on the walkie-talkie and pressed my mouth against it. "Kent, you there?" I took a seat on the small rock and put on a faded smile. "I'm here, you okay?" "Well my hand hurts, my side burns, and i'm in extreme pain, how're you?"He giggled slightly "I'm okay, we're doing everything we can to find you" "Take your time" I shut the walkie-talkie off and shoved it into my back pocket. I heard a voice, then light broke the darkness and I ran into the corner and blew out the torch. A man walked through a door that blended in with the wall. He stared into my eyes and before he could scream, I bashed the torch against his face and hit him over and over until the blood sprayed from his head.  
I pushed through the door and got blinded by the sun. I pulled out my shotgun and examined the area, no military. I got out the walkie-talkie and pressed the button "Kent, I found my way out" Then my back suddenly felt hot and I lunged forward, dropping the radio. A bullet grazed my back and i was bleeding heavily. I turned towards the man and blew his leg off and sent him flying backwards. "No hard feelings" I said to him. I Picked the radio back up and Kent's voice cracked over the line. "Lara!" His voice was in a panic. "Kent!?" "Lara we're going down!" He screamed, then it was silent. "Kent?" there was no reply "Kent, dammit answer me!" I see smoked billow up form behind small buildings.  
"Lara?" It was a woman's voice. "Lara...it's Sarah" She was crying "Were you in the crash?" I asked. "Lara my arms gone" She was calm now. I clasped my hand over my mouth "I'm coming, Sarah, hold on"

I took off in a full sprint towards the crash. The ground fell under me and I landed in a shallow pool filled with mucky water and blood. The water held bodies that were dumped over the edge that was above me. I scrambled back onto my feet and dug my climbing axe into the earth to pull myself to the surface. I got back onto the wooden platforms and took a deep breath then leaned over, putting my hands on my knees. I smelled the fire from the helicopter. "Sarah, you still here?" "Lara! their taking me. Lara help!" "Sarah!" I screamed "Hang In there, I'm coming" "Lara!" then she was gone. I had to find her, I had to find Kent.


	11. Eradication (Part 11)

**Eradication **

**part 2~**

A gory sight. The helicopter torn to shreds, Kent and his crew, burning, sizzling and Sarah's arm laying a yard from the crash. My eye caught a man in the distance, pulling Sarah up a flight of dirty musty stairs, gun pulled tight around her neck. "Hey!" I screamed "Let her go!" I pulled out my pistol and let a few rounds fly, all hitting his right leg but his grip still tight around her neck. I maneuvered around cars and stopped at a small shack, I walked into the poorly structured building and grabbed the bundle of 20 arrows and snugged them into my quiver. I Then made my way up the stairs and pressed my ear towards the door and listened in on Sarah's and the mans conversation.

"You Don't gotta do this" Sarah said in her whimpering voice. I heard a gun cock and in an instant, the door was kicked in and my arrow was aimed right at his face. He turned and held a knife to his throat and threatened to cut it open. Before he could do so, my arrow met his eye and he dropped to the dirt floor. I took her into the safety of my arms and looked at the missing piece. I pulled out an arrow and lit the end of it until it was hot enough. "Sarah...I need to stop the bleeding..." She shook her head and nuzzled it into my shoulder. I pressed the arrow to her wound and her screams shook the drums in my ears. We walked out of the building, her body pressed against mine for support. "Thank you-" Her head exploded from a nearby sniper, blood covered my face and took of running to the parked Humvee at the bottom of the steps. I chucked forward, falling to the ground and cracking my forehead against the open door. I pulled the dead man out of the car and pulled myself up into the seat

Sarah's dead, Kent's dead. Everyone is dead. I took off down the road and seen the crash Jill was in, It's sad to see the horror an apocalypse can do. The Humvee lights switched on to the shifting time of day, it was now night. My hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. I'm tired and worn out, wondering what's going to happen now, what is my life coming to...hopefully not an end. Then something appeared on the road; Infected, tons of them. I turned the wheel to a hard left and smashed up against a few zombies, I then hunkered down so the infected wouldn't see me. I pulled out my shotgun from the backseat and put four shells in the chamber, that's all I had...four shells, not enough for a horde.

The infected started pushing on the side of the car and it eventually tipped. I slammed up against the door that was facing the ground, I maneuvered upward and pushed open the door. The infected stepped aside, letting through a large zombie with saw blades attached to its arms and nails poking out of every inch of it's body. A super infected? I've never seen anything like it, it raised it's arms in the air; ready to strike until a bus crashed into it. A window slid open and a man poked his head out. "Get on girl, lets go!" I slowly walked aboard the packed bus, I took the seat next to a young male, about my age. He looked over at me and smirked. "What's your story?" He asked me.  
I got comfortable and started out "In London the outbreak happened fast" He looked at me with his wandering eyes, I shook off his creepiness and continued. "We flew to America, plane crashed in New York" I looked at him and turned towards the seat "Ok then...I'm done" "No" He said "Who have you killed?" I rolled my eyes "I killed a small boy, bashed in the face of a soldier, blew off a mans leg and watched my friends head get blown off"  
"I'm sorry" He said. He laid his hand on my shoulder "Don't touch me!" I jerked away. I scooted over in my seat. "Jarrod, My names Jarrod" "Lara" I replied "look, I don't want any trouble so kindly leave me alone"

He pulled out his gun and pushed it against my skull, he jumped into my seat and ran his hand up my leg. He grabbed the back of my head and shoved my face into the window, cracking it. I pulled the knife from my right pocket and stabbed it into the top of his shoulder. He flew back against the wall, screaming in agony. Everyone was completely oblivious to the sheer screams. I unlocked the back door, jumped out and hit the ground, rolling into the bushes so no one could see me. This is what I've become...This is what I had to become in order to survive.  
Back in London I was a medical assistant in a large hospital in Oxford. Manchester was my next calling until our corporation got swamped by people with weird infected bites. At first we didn't know what was going on but when 40 people came in, swearing up and down they were bitten...we pieced things together. Back to reality

My heart sunk, the Saw Zombie was hovering over me, about to slice me into four bite sized pieces but a sword out stretched and blocked it's attack. Another Special infected. It was a 6ft tall zombie with an iron head and four bullet holes on each side of the mask, five metal blades were perfectly placed in it's head; one at the top and two on the sides. The two infected were in an all out brawl, their swords clanging together, taking chunks of meat from one another. The bladed zombie sliced through the one with the saws, it's head slipped off of it's body. The infected didn't seem interested in me, it picked up the severed head and walked off.  
I got to my feet and hurried out onto the road. It was about 100 miles to any colony or town and going back to the military base was a choice I didn't wanna make. I laid down on the asphalt and curled up into a ball. March used to be my favorite month, roses would bloom, birds would whistle, it was calm and peaceful but that all changed, the world changed, we changed.


	12. Eradication (Part 12)

**Eradication **

**part 3~**

My walkie-talkie turned on and a voice came across it, which made me jump to my feet. "Lara you there?" I took it from my back pocket and pressed in the button. "Alex? Reyes?" "It's Reyes" I took in a sigh of relief "We're on our way to get you" I seen their chopper in the distance, I jumped up and down, waved my arms around until they finally landed. Alex held out his hand, giving me a perky grin. I sat back on the seat as Reyes leaned over and pulled the door closed. "Have you heard from any of the others?" I asked. "last time we passed through the camp, it was up in flames"  
I gasped and threw my weapons onto the floor and clasped my hands against my sweaty, bloody face.

Reyes, Alex and I landed in a small refugee camp at least 40 people here. A man touched my shoulder and called my name. A man I despised and hated with a burning passion. "Nice to see you again Lara" "Whitman" I said "Still ugly and fat I see" "Same Bitch" He replied. He put his hand on my back and pushed me through a crowd of people; smiling as if we were actually friends. He slung me into a tent and shut the green flaps. "What the hell Lara...What happened out there?"  
"Stuff, what happened here, you were in the bombing? Where's your scratches, your burned skin?"  
He looked at me and sat down "I got out before-" "Do you think I'm stupid...Why are you here?"  
He slammed his hand on the table and threw a stone onto the table "This is part of the virus. the chemical is in this rock...your friend Kaylie had it...She took it after killing a man on the beach in New York..." I grabbed my pistol and aimed it at him. "And she just happen to give it to you after she died huh?" "They aren't dead!" He stood up and walked circles around me. "They're in sleeping chambers right now, being healed by the finest doctor we have"  
Kaylie and Dillion are alive. "We sent a helicopter to get them when Reyes and Alex picked you up"  
I don't trust Whitman as far as I can throw him. "If you don't believe me, go to the medical tent and see for yourself" I holstered my pistol and stomped out of the tent. I ran into the other tent and there they were. Floating in water with oxygen tanks plastered to their faces. "Will they remember anything?" I asked the nurse, she looked towards me. "They'll remember everything"

I walked out of the tent and was grabbed once again. "Whitman...why can't you just leave me alone?"  
He slid his hands down my sides and held my hips. "You want me... I want you" "No!" I snapped back. I tried pulling away but his arms insisted I stay. "Alex, Reyes. Help!" Alex ran around the corner and seen Whitman fondling with the zipper on his pants. "Whitman!" Alex pushed him off of me and pulled a knife to his neck "If I ever see you touch her again, I'll kill you" Whitman ran off, I slowly pulled Alex into a hug. "You Okay?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine...Alex..I Think Whitman helped the with the bombing" "He has been a little suspicious lately" He replied. Reyes walked around the corner and stopped us. "Kaylie and Dillion are out"  
I pushed passed Reyes and entered the green tent. They looked perfect, like nothing ever happened. I pulled them into a hug, they smelled of blossoms and daises. "I tried coming back for you" I said. Dillion squeezed me tight. "It's ok, really."

I told them the story after they...died... They were taking everything in. I went from 3 kills to 10 then to 20. A man's voice called out and everyone started gathering at the box he was standing on. I pushed through the crowd, there he was. Whitman.  
"Get down from there you crazy oaf!" "Lara, People need to know!" Kaylie and Dillion joined beside me.  
"People of the refugee camp!" He yelled. "If we go with the government, they'll provide rooms, clothing, running water. PROTECTION" "Your preaching nonsense Whitman!" I said walking closer to him.  
"The government burned down our camp, slaughtered our people, caused the infection! They put the world to a stand still. The government will not protect us"  
Whitman lifted his arms "I didn't wanna do this Lara" He pressed a button and suddenly exploded. The crowd of people scattered, the explosion signaled the military troops that were waiting quietly.  
"Kaylie, Dillion. Get everyone to safety!" Alex and Reyes were ready to fight or die trying.

They were coming slowly, which actually gave Kaylie and Dillion time to get everyone in the small school building that was submerged by sand and earth. "Lara!" Reyes yelled "Use this" She threw me An Ak-47 and pointed towards the cliff. The military were aiming something at us. Something big. A blade sliced my right arm and stuck into the ground behind me. Of course, zip-lines. Three more shot in different directions. One by one the military slid down the zip-lines, they prepared for an assault; what they didn't know was that we were hiding in small mud puddles, guns cocked and ready. They walked around dumbly for a while. Our time was up, we emerged from the mud and fired away. Those aren't guns they're using. Automatic crossbows, shooting arrows without having to reload. A Heavy armored man slammed his hands up against me and tossed me down a slope. I tumbled endlessly until I hit a three foot deep pool that held rocks, dirt, bones, blood and whatever else. I grabbed the ice axe that was now dug into my thigh, I began pulling and pulling until it finally came out. I tended my wound with ripped parts of my shirt.

I Found a torch and surprisingly it was still lit and the flame was strong. I pointed the torch to a small opening that looked very constricting and it was. The farther I went, the tighter it got. I now found myself shimmying sideways, arms outstretched. The walls pushed against my chest, crushing my airways. My breathing started getting lighter as the rocks pushed me to where I could barely get any air into my lungs. I must have stepped on the wrong thing because the tunnel started collapsing behind. My slow shimmy turned into a fast passed battle to get to the small door at the end of the halled cavern. The door flew open and my body slammed onto the ground. Alex helped me back up, we were in a small classroom lit with lanterns. The tunnel was blocked now and I was left to catch my breath. "Alex...what happened to the military?" "We ran them off" He said. "They have no idea the school is here" Alex handed me a bottle of water and I guzzled it down immediately. I smiled and looked around. Everyone was either downstairs or in the nurses office. I walked upstairs and rounded a few corners. There was actually no one in the nurses office. I looked through the cabinets; pain killers, bandages, morphine.

I took took the clothing off of the bleeding wound on my leg and cleaned it with some rubbing alcohol, I placed the bandages over it and walked back down to the group.


	13. Eradication (Part 13 Finale)

**Eradication **

**part 4~**

If it wasn't for Alex, Reyes, Kaylie and Dillion, I'd be dead right now. The past five months have taught me not to give up hope. Our final hours of the battle was drawing near. Bottom line, the military needs to be stopped. I awoke to gunshots and dust from the ceiling falling into my face. Something started pulling on me, it was a five year old girl. "Lara, lets go" She tugged on my shirt until I finally realized what was going on. The school was being attacked. "Where's the others?" Dirty tears streamed down her face. "Outside" I picked her up and took her upstairs. We passed her mother, she was killed by a bullet. I could feel the girls tears soak my shirt, she looked back at her once happy and cheerful mother. I kicked open the door with my foot and entered a gun battle. All the refugees had a weapon, even children, none older than 18. The military went down like bolling pins. But they're number increased and the refugees started dying one by one. I sat the girl down behind a rocky pillar "Stay here" I told her. I got my pistol and entered the war. Bullets and arrows buzzed by my face. I looked to the left of me, only to see Alex get shot in the leg, he fell to the ground and held his wound in pain. I dropped my pistol and ran over to him, dodging bullets but failing because a scatter shot hit my side. I stumbled but continued to run. I fell beside him and held his head up.

"Can you move?" I asked. He could barely get a word out. I examined him some more and seen that another wound had hit him, this time in his chest. His eyes started closing slowly. "Don't do this to me Alex!"  
The gunfire stopped, the military was beaten and the sound of cheers slammed against my ear drums. Reyes showed up finally and stood in horror. "Reyes, he's still alive!" Reyes looked at me and shook her head. "As much as I want to help...there's nothing we can do" "Reyes, you can't give up on him!"  
Reyes rolled her eyes. "We need to get out of this Canyon, there's a helicopter up there" I pointed to the cliff. "I can climb the zip-line and fly the chopper back down here" I grabbed a belt off of one of the dead men and tied it around me. I attached it to the line and pressed the repel button. I flew up to the helicopter and unattached. A jet flew over and dropped something out of the back and instantly I knew what it was...a bomb... I was blinded for a minimum of five seconds, a large mushroom cloud followed. A gust of wind smashed me up against the helicopter.

I regained my balance and looked of the edge of the cliff. I panicked and slid down another zip-line, I hit the ground hard; cracking the bone in my ankle. There was no one, they disappeared. The little girl I had saved in the attack stood up and looked intensely at me. "You're all gonna fucking die here" her voice was low but calm. She made a loud screaming noise which was cut off by a bullet to the brain. It was Reyes, Alex leaning on her, Kaylie and Dillion flowing close behind.  
"It was gas" Reyes said. "It infected the little girl as we were making our way into the school"  
Dillion got the helicopter, turns out he could fly one. We all snuggled into the back and watched Dillion mess with the flight controls. "All set" He said. "To Alaska!"  
Reyes patched up Alex and left me alone with him. I sat on the soft green bench beside him and intertwined our fingers. "You're gonna be okay" I reassured him. He chuckled "I'm not dead yet...not even close to it"  
I smiled and kissed his forehead.

Like a child; I watched in awe as we passed over burned cities and I realized...We make our own battles, whether we win or lose, it's our fault. The military were now gathering up at they're bases, getting weapons, traps and whatever else they could find. We flew over New York, it was a complete wasteland. The waters crashed upon debris and bodies were lined along the shore. We finally hit the Red States, most of the infected were here. We made it to Pennsylvania and landed near a town called Elsnoir, established in 2013. We stopped at a large building with rot iron gates surrounding it. Soon enough we were being attacked by an onslaught of infected, the worst part was, we got split up. I entered a small part of the building, it was well lit and it held and endless supply of food and water. A woman screamed from the upstairs loft. She rolled down the wooden stairs and slammed up against the wall, she was convulsing and spewing blood all over the floor. She eyeballed me and before I could get a chance to stab her; she was ontop of me, taking a chunk of meat out of my shoulder. I got my axe and jabbed it into her head over and over until she was finally done attacking.

The blood poured rapidly out of my shoulder, I pressed my fingers to the wound and felt the teeth marks. I started to countdown the time it took for the virus to fully take place. 20..nothing...10...nothing..5..nothing...0...nothi ng. I wasn't infected, I pushed my body up against the brick wall and closed my eyes but before I could get into full sleep; a loud bang woke me up. "Lara?!" It was Alex, he knelt down beside me and examined the wound. "Don't worry" I said "I can't get infected"  
He patched up my bite and looked into my eyes and smiled. "The others are okay" I took in a sigh of relief. "Thank heavens" I said. "Lara, The Australian army is here. They aren't corrupted...They're gonna take us to Elsnoir City, they have a huge town with tons of people" He pulled me off the ground and we slowly made our way outside. Four men were waiting, they escorted us to a helicopter. "You're in good hands" A man said, strapping me into the seat. Reyes Looked out the window, Kaylie held Dillion's hand and I laid my head on Alex's shoulder. We're one step away from salvation...This is our beginning.


End file.
